Computing, communication, and entertainment devices, such as mobile phones, portable computers, tablet devices, and the like increasingly offer more functions, applications, and features which can make it difficult and/or inefficient for a user to discover, navigate, and utilize. For example, not only can a mobile phone be used for text, email, and voice communications, but may also be used for entertainment, such as to listen to music, surf the Internet, watch video content, gaming, and for photo and video imaging. Similarly, a portable tablet device may be utilized for email, browser, navigation, and other computing applications, as well as for the various entertainment and photo features. In addition to the many computing, communication, and entertainment applications that are available to a user of a mobile phone or tablet device, a seemingly unlimited number of third-party applications and features are also available for download to a device.
Many of the functions, applications, and features of the various computing, communication, and entertainment devices are beneficial to a user, and can enhance one's personal time as well as work and social activities. For example, children can let their parents know by text message or with a phone call from a mobile phone their whereabouts or that they have safely arrived at a particular destination. However, children and teenagers with connected mobile devices may have difficulty balancing the time that they spend in front of the many various devices, commonly referred to as “screentime”, with other activities, including spending time with their family and getting enough sleep. Parents often have to regulate the amount of children's time with devices, such as texting, talking on the phone, watching television, and surfing the Internet. When children over use such devices, the parents may have to step-in and physically separate a device from a child, such as by taking a mobile phone or tablet computer away at bedtime. A more significant trend and increasing problem with these always-connected mobile devices is distracted driving. Many drivers, and particularly teenage drivers, are tempted to send a quick text, make a call, or check a voice message while driving, which may lead to an accident.